


When nobody but Massu actually watched soccer

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Side pairing tegomass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama, Massu and Shige decide to watch the FIFA world cup together.





	When nobody but Massu actually watched soccer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



Hence the absence of their youngest member, the remaining three agree to meet at Koyama's place to watch the soccer game of Japan together. It's almost time for the game to start and Koyama and Shige are still the only ones, Massu hasn't shown up yet.

"Do you know if he's alright?" Koyama says, grabbing his phone as he places two cans of beer on the small table, then texting Massu.

"He didn't tell me anything" Shige slumps further down in the couch.

"Hmm" Koyama humms, putting the phone on the table. "He just said he's still busy with something and we should start without him"

The game starts. Koyama is only mildly interested in soccer, the thing that is tingling in his nerve ends is being alone with Shige after a while. They're sitting close, but not too close and it looks like Shige is actually paying attention to the game so Koyama doesn't want to bother him.

By the time the players take a break, Koyama's eyes are about to fall shut until he sees two deep ones staring right into his.

"Hey~" The deep, sensual voice says with a grin, "tired?"

Koyama sits up straight apologetically and rubs his head. "Man.. I dunno.. I just"

"We don't have to keep watching, though" Shige takes another sip from the Asahi can.

"Eh?" Koyama turns his head around. Shige is just in casual clothes but as attractive as ever.

"I didn't particularly come for the game, though. I came because we would spend time together, and now it seems we're alone.. which I don't mind," he adds.

"I thought you were so keen on soccer!" Koyama blinks.

"I'm keen on you," Shige admits, and Koyama blushes.

"Is that so?" Koyama grins and takes the beer out of Shige's hand, placing it on he table.

The game is about to begin again but Koyama blends out everything as Shige's lips meet his and he sighs into the kiss. He hasn't felt something like their connection in a while with all that has happened lately, and it makes his heart swell with feels and before he knows, he's in Shige's lap, fitting in there like it's the place in the world he was made to fit in and belong to and Shige holds him by the hips as he nibbles at Koyama's neck.

"I missed you," Koyama breathes into Shige's hair and he beams as he sees Shige's eyes and feels his hair in his hand and how he looks at him, loving and lustful.

The soccer noises on TV blend into the background as Koyama growls, feeling like he had found something precious again which he had lost, and a sudden rush of passion strikes him as he leans down to attack Shige's neck, and Shige almost chuckles at the attack but it quickly turns into a deep growl, one hand impatiently tugging at Koyama's shirt.

Koyama's torso is warm as Shige's hands slide over his back and they take his shirt off when finally, the doorbell goes.

Koyama growls something about Massu and timing while untangling himself from Shige very unwillingly.

When he opens the door, he has wild hair and a grumpy face.

Massu slides in and helps himself, sliding off the slippers and watching the scenery. "I thought you guys would already be somewhere on the floor by the time I arrive," he says unphased, "I took an extra round around the block"

"We are not twenty anymore okay?" Shige yells from the couch and Massu laughs. Koyama wants to hit him with a pillow but he offers him a drink instead.

"Don't worry, I just came for the game," Massu shrugs as Shige drags Koyama along with him to the next room.

Once the door is shoved close, things happen so fast that Koyama almost can't catch up. They're pushing and pulling at each other hastily, each inch of revealing skin burning under their touch and the temperature in Koyama's small bed room rises high very quickly.

Koyama finds his back being slammed against the wall with a thud and he swings his legs around Shige.

"Do you think Massu wants to join us.. later?" He grins and Shige grins back.

"Well, maybe for the second round, but for now, I want you all to myself and won't let anyone else have you"

Koyama's heart makes a strange jump at that and they're connected by their lips again until Koyama finally breaks away to beg Shige to get it going on.

One, two slick fingers are circling around his opening and Koyama closes his eyes, letting Shige take his time to be that close to him again. Once Shige is moving them steadily, suddenly Koyama's grip around Shige gets stronger and he looks into his eyes.

"I love you," he randomly gets out, the words uttered somewhere behind Shige's ear and at his hairline. "Take me.."

"I love you too," Shige breathes against his lips as he finger bangs Koyama harder and Koyama is afraid he might come just like that, with his cock pressing between them.

Eventually, Shige withdraws. He hesitates and Koyama looks at him with big eyes that are cute even in the half dark room. From outside, the noise of the TV can only vaguely be heard.

Shige's features are so pretty in the moonlight, Koyama thinks.

"What are you waiting for?" He asks as the other drags him closer.

"I want to do it in a way I can hold your hands," Shige says and Koyama leans forward to kiss him for that. He blindly reaches for Shige's hands and they stumble backwards until Shige falls onto Koyama's bed and Koyama crawls on top of him.

"Then, let me ride.." Koyama whispers darkly into Shige's ear and Shige nods.

With his chest moving like this and the black raven hair and his sex face, Shige looks even more handsome than usual and Koyama is glad he gets to see it.

He lowers himself and both gasp, Koyama flinching a bit because it hurts, but Shige finds his hands and laces their fingers together and Koyama slowly begins to move.

"You're beautiful like this," Shige says and he leans up, and they switch into Koyama laying on his back and Shige close to him, being able to kiss him as he takes him.

The bed is creaking a bit from the motions but neither cares as they quickly approach their orgasms.

Exhausted, Shige falls next to Koyama on the bed and Koyama curls up next to him.

"If you want, we can have a round two with Massu," Shige grins, "if you can still do that, you old man"

Koyama pokes him in the side hard. "Rude!"

He shuffles out of bed and slides the door open. He talks to Massu but Shige cannot hear what they're saying.

"Your bed is too small for three people, Koyama," he hears Massu saying. "I'm fine over here."

Koyama returns and shoves the door close again. "You heard the man"

"I still feel a bit sorry for him," Shige says as he welcomes Koyama into his embrace, "I think he misses Tegoshi even though he doesn't admit it so much."

"Hmm" Koyama says as he nuzzles his head onto Shige's chest, "we should have a four people sleepover again once he is back from Russia"


End file.
